Tie Your Laces
by linztheblonde
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in kindergarten and Naruto can't tie his shoes. Will Sasuke help him? Will they find Friendship...or more? Well of course! Slight SasuNaru, but only if you think of it that way. FLUFFY! or at least in my opinion


OMG! I can't believe I finished typing this! Go me! Um, ok, lets see. In this fan fiction Sasuke and Naruto are in Kindergarten. But if you read like the first sentence in the story then you should be able to figure it out.

I consider it to be fluffy SasuNaru. Some may disagree. To bad.

Yeah, this story is kind of retarded because there's a Hokage and ninjas, but they're in a public school learning regular stuff and wearing sneakers instead of those ninja sandals and Naruto has parents and Sasuke's aren't dead and Itachi's not all "I'm going to kill my family and then eat your babies!". So you're just going to have to deal with it.

You should know by now that A/N means authors note, but when I put F/N I mean Friend's note. I'm doing this because one of my friends added little notes to some of the things I wrote and I put them in here in case she ends up reading this.

Disclaimer: …I don't even own a plushy. =( but I did get a Gaara shirt the other day…..anyways, the point is I own nothing. Sadly. Very sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the carpeted floor of my kindergarten classroom. The class was taught by Ms. Pepper. She's a really nice teacher who wears lots of bright colors and gives us a piece of candy if could recite our alphabet correctly.

But today we weren't learning our ABC's , today we were learning how to tie our shoes.

Usually I can do anything Ms. Pepper tells us to do. I mean, I know my ABC's up to Q and my 123's until I reach 13. I even know how to spell my name, N-A-R-U-T-O. (I still can't spell my last name, there's to many letters.) But not even knowing how to spell my last name could help me with tying my shoelaces.

Every time I would ask Ms. Pepper for help she would sing me some stupid rhyme about bunny ears or something and tell me to sit back down and practice some more.

So here I was, sitting on the floor staring at my orange sneakers. I reached for the laces of one of my shoes and formed them into two loops, or ask everyone else in the class would call them, bunny ears.

Now what was I supposed to do with them now? Put them through each other? Stuff them down my shoes? Eat them? I didn't know and I was getting frustrated.

Looking around I saw all of my friends successfully tying their shoes. I sighed and laid down. The floor wasn't very comfortable without my sleeping mat, but I didn't care. I shut my eyes and tried to keep all thoughts of our assignment out of my thoughts.

It was actually kind of peaceful laying there. At the moment I was thinking of a blue dinosaur eating a toothbrush that has a picture of on it. It was a funny mental image.

"Hn." Was somebody interrupting my thoughts? I opened my eyes to find one Uchiha Sasuke standing over me.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I really didn't know Sasuke much. We've played some group games on the playground before, but he mostly kept to himself.

"You haven't tied your shoes yet like we were supposed to." He was looking at my feet when he said that. Then he looked at my face. "Do you want some help?"

"Um, sure I guess." I sat up and he sat in front of me. He grabbed the laces of one of my shoes.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"OK, watch carefully. You make two bunny ears like this, " Sasuke made two loops with the strings he was holding.

"Wait, Sasuke, can the not be bunny ears. I don't relate very well with them."

"They can be fox ears then," Sasuke said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But fox ears aren't all circle-y at the top!"

"I can fix that." Sasuke pinched the top of the loops and made them slightly

pointed. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I felt proud of myself, I remembered my manners.

"Now this fox," Sasuke lifted his left hand slightly, "Is going to run around this fox." Sasuke raised his just like he did with his left. He made the first fox ear loop around the second, "Now he gets scared and runs into a hole." Sasuke pushed the first fox ear through the hole he had made. "And then you pull. There, now you try on your other shoe."

I tried to copy exactly what Sasuke did, but I messed up when my fox ear was running into his hole.

"Ugh! I am never going to be able to do this right!" I groaned.

"Sure you can. Here," he placed his hands on top of mine and started to guide my fingers. Soon we had my shoe tied. We repeated this a couple of times. Each time he would help me when I needed it, but each time he would help me a little less. After about ten minutes or so I could tie them without his help!

"You did it, Naruto! See, I told you it was easy!" Sasuke smiled at me. I liked his smile. He should do it more often.

"Thank you for helping me, Sasuke." I smiled back at him, but my smile was bigger of course.

Ms. Pepper stood up from the desk she was working at and looked around the class. "It seems like everyone was able to tie their shoes! OK, now everyone line up by the door. It's time for recess!"

I jumped up from where I was sitting and held out my to help my new friend up. "Come on Sasuke, we can play together today!" I'd been waiting for recess, it was always the highlight of my day.

Both of us joined the line of kindergarteners that was forming. I stood behind Sasuke and a kid named Nara Shikamaru stood behind me. Shikamaru never played during recess, he only slept. In front of Sasuke was Haruna Sakura. At the moment she was trying to talk to Sasuke, but he just looked annoyed and wasn't responding.

Ms. Pepper stood at the front of the line waiting for everyone to stop moving around. "OK class, we need to be quiet while we walk down the halls, so no talking. Everyone catch a bubble." every one of us puffed out our cheeks and put a finger over our lips. "Good, now lets go have some fun. Would the door holder please open the door for us?" whoever the door holder was for this week rushed forward and held the door open as we all filed out of the room.

The play ground was fairly close to the kindergarten building, so we arrived there pretty quickly.

"Here we are. Remember to stay on the sand and listen for me when I call you guys to come in. Now go play." Ms. Pepper waved her hands and we all went off running. Except for Shikamaru of course, he walked off to find a nice secluded spot to sleep in.

Sasuke and I reached the sand and we stopped running and started walking.

"What do you want to do today, buddy?" I was curious to what we should do today.

He looked around the playground and then shrugged his shoulders. "Anything you want to do."

All up to me I guess. "Well, we could play on the monkey bars."

"I can't. the last time I played on those I got blisters all over my hands. They still hurt, too. See?" He held out his hands and displayed the bandages that were wrapped around them.

"How about we build sand castles?" I suggested.

"You know Ms. Pepper yells at us if we play with the sand. Anyways, my brother said that if you play in the sand then you get ringworms."

"What's a ring worm?"

"I don't know. I think it's when a worm gets under your skin and curls up into a ball and stays there forever."

I shuddered at the mental image. "Ewe, gross. I am never playing in the sand again. What else could we do? Um, we could play tag with the other kids." I pointed over to an area where a bunch of kids were running around and giggling.

"Nah, I'd rather just play with you alone."

"OK, then. There's nobody on the swing set. Want to go over there? The swings are really fun!"

"Sure."

"Let's go then!" I grabbed his hand and raced over to the vacant swing sets.

When we reached the swings a sudden realization hit me. I couldn't swing on my own. I had to have somebody push me.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Maybe we shouldn't play over here."

"Why not?" He was already seated and was swinging his legs back and forth trying to gain momentum. "Well because…" I was kind of embarrassed and I didn't want to tell Sasuke.

"Because why? I don't see why we can't play here." He was getting higher into the air every time he moved his legs. I, on the other hand, was standing reluctantly beside my swing.

"Um…" I really didn't want to explain this.

"You can tell me Naruto." Well that was reassuring.

"Um, well…you see…I kind of…can't really…swing…by myself." well that was harder to say out loud then I could have ever imagined.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are sorry to interrupt your scheduled program, but this is a very important message.

Linz: Um…hi!

Sasuke: What are you doing?

Linz: Stalling for time.

Sasuke: Why?

Linz: Because I want Naruto to sit on your lap, but I don't know how to write it.

Sasuke: …

-Naruto magically pops out of no where-

Naruto: Ya! I get to sit on Sasuke's lap!

Sasuke: We could do those spider swing* things…

Linz: OMG! That is like the bestest idea you have ever had Sasuke!

Naruto: Huh?

Linz: In short, your going to sit on Sasuke's lap but your going to be facing him and you

swing like that.

Naruto: OK!

Linz: Man, you guys are only in kindergarten and you're already sitting on each others laps!

Now back to your scheduled program.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really?"

"Um, yeah."

"And you had problems telling me this why?"

"Because you already know how to swing and I still can't!"

"It's OK if you can't swing Naruto. I just got the hang of it a few weeks ago. I know it's hard to get the hang of."

"Really?" I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. If you still want to swing with me I know a way we can."

"OK! How?" Sweet! I still got to have fun with Sasuke even though I didn't know how to swing!

"I think it's called a spider swing. All you have to do is sit on my lap and we swing together."

"Sit on your lap? Won't I be to heavy?"

"Nope, not at all." His swinging had slowed down and he was dragging his toes in the sand to help stop himself. When he had completely stopped moving I walked to stand in front of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's time for a PSA. Please excuse the following interruption.

Sasuke: Now what are you doing?!

Linz: Stalling again…

Sasuke: Well stop! Your ruining this story by having random conversations with me.

-Naruto jumps out from behind a random corner-

Naruto: You mean random conversations with us, right Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn.

Linz: Hey guys, when I'm talking to you and stuff how old are you?

Sasuke: I don't know.

Naruto: How ever old you want us to be.

Linz: Very helpful.

Naruto: So what are we going to do after we swing?

Linz: Well, I was thinking you guys should fall off the swings and Sasuke could fall on

top of you, Naruto.

Naruto: Hey! Why can't I fall on Sasuke? Why do I have to be the one fallen on?(F/N

Cuz Naruto's the girl, tee hee.)

Linz: Easy, I don't like NaruSasu. I support SasuNaru. As a matter of fact I'm a crazed

fan girl.

Naruto: We're in Kindergarten for Pingo's** sake! It doesn't matter who's falling on who! It doesn't make a difference.

Sasuke: Then why are you making such a big deal about it, dobe?

Linz: He just doesn't want to be uke.

-Naruto blushes…BADLY.-

-Sasuke smirks-

Linz: (in my innocent voice) What did I say?

Sasuke: Nothing, now get on with the story.

Linz: Can do!

Naruto: Wait! Wasn't this supposed to be a PSA?

Linz: Oh yeah…um…what should I tell the public? Ugh…I know! Remember to tie

your shoes or else you might trip and hurt yourself. Trust me, personal experience.

Naruto: Nice Linz.

Linz: Now on with the show…book…story…thingy-ma-bobber!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke just stared at me. "OK, Naruto, sit on me." (A/N well wasn't that demanding of you Sasuke?)

I moved so that I was standing right in front of him. "How exactly is this going to work?" I didn't see how I was going to sit on him when the chains holding the seat up were in the way. Not to mention I didn't think I'd be able to get my legs up that high.

"You're going to have to jump a little to get your legs around my tummy."

"Sure. This can't be that hard." But in reality I was nervous. (F/N Yeah right, in his cartoon reality.) What if I screwed up in front of my new friend? Would he still like me if I did something wrong?

"OK, ready? On the count of three jump. One. Two. Three."

I jumped into the air and flew at Sasuke. I ended up on his lap (F/N Hot mental image growl) like I was supposed to, but I landed at an awkward angle and I started to slide off him. Upon instinct I scrambled to grab anything that would stop me from falling backwards. (F/N Grab his hair. Hot image part 2)

Unfortunately the one thing I managed to grab wasn't stationary: the front of Sasuke's blue t-shirt.

I fell bringing Sasuke down with me.

It was like everything went in slow motion. One second I was on Sasuke and then the next second we were plummeting towards the ground.

I made impact with the ground first. Then my companion made impact with me. Wow, I am so going to feel that tomorrow.

I opened my eyes. I'm not exactly sure when I closed them. But that's not what was important. What was important was that what I first saw was Sasuke looking down at me, out noses not even a centimeter apart.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I'm not to sure why, though. I swear Sasuke's cheeks turned a little pinker, too. But who knows, I could be wrong.

Sasuke rolled off me and stood up. I followed his lead and stood up too. Sasuke was brushing the sand off himself when he looked at me and burst into fit of laughter.

I blushed again, but this time I knew why: embarrassment. What was so funny about me that made him laugh like that?

"You have-sand-all over-you! You-look so-silly!" Sasuke said in between laughs.

So that was all? I just had a bunch of sand on me? Well, I could live with that!

I attempted to wipe some of the sand off of myself; the key word there being 'attempted'. I wasn't very successful.

I looked at Sasuke. "Well, what do I do now? Not all of the sand came off. I can't go back into the classroom with it all of me."

"Um, I don't know. Maybe I can get some of it off. Here, stick out your arms."

I did as he told me and he started to wipe some of the icky sand away from my clothes and skin.

More and more sand fell to the ground and eventually most of it was off of me. Well, except for the sand in my hair.

"There! Now most of it's gone!" Sasuke stated happily.

"Thanks Sasuke, you're awesome."

Just then we heard Ms. Pepper call the class in. Sasuke and I stated to jog over to where she stood so we could go back to class. As we were about to get in line I turned to Sasuke and said "You know, one day I'm going to be the Hokage, then I'm not going to need to know how to tie my shoes. I'm going to have somebody tie them for me."

"Really? I'm going to be the number one police ninja man in the village when I grow up."

"Why would you be a police man? You're so good at tying shoes that you could be a professional shoe tier!"

"I smiled at him.

"I'll think about that." And then he smiled back at me.

I know I've said this before, but wow, I love his smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Um, I'm not really sure what it's called. I took a survey at my school (mind you, it wasn't a very big poll. Only like ten people.) the majority said that it was called a spider swing, but some other people (I'm included) said that it was a butterfly swing. I don't know. Call it what you want.

**Pingo's an eraser sheep that lives down my bra. He's popular with my friends and we make a lot of references to him.

This is what you get when I'm given time to do any thing I want to as long as it's silent at

school. It all started because I was staring at my shoe and wanted some thing to write.

Sorry for all the random conversations in the middle of the story. I had them written down as a way to get all of my planning down. But then my friend read it and was like "you are soooooooooooo going to have to put this on there." So I did.

So do you like it? Please review! The make me feel special and encourage me to become a better writer.

I think I might write a story for every school year. But not of them would be based around school. And each year thy would like each other a little more and a little more. Tell me what you think.


End file.
